pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA016: A Novel Test!!
is the 1st chapter of Volume 4 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Mitsumi and Jupiter are still battling each other and Mitsumi defeats Jupiter. Jupiter however tells Jun, who is watching the battle, that Mitsumi was a part of Team Galactic and Cyrus tells Jupiter something. Jupiter gives her earpiece to Mitsumi and Cyrus tells Mitsumi something, due to that Mitsumi goes with Jupiter. Hareta is walking around and meets Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader and battles her. Chapter Plot Mitsumi and Jupiter continue their battle and Mitsumi's Milotic defeats Jupiter's Crobat with Aqua Tail. Mitsumi tells Jupiter to give up because she will never beat her with the team Mitsumi has with her. Jupiter however doesn't give up and says that she won't give up to a trainer like her. Jun is surprised by what Jupiter says and Jupiter grabs her chance to reveal Mitsumi's past to Jun, revealing Mitsumi to be a former Team Galactic member. Jun doesn't believe it but Mitsumi confirms to him that she was a former Team Galactic member. Jun still doesn't believe it and Jupiter grabs her chance to call her Tangrowth. She orders it to grab Jun, hoping that Mitsumi will surrender because of him. Jupiter tells Cyrus that she succeeded in capturing the remaining Lake Guardian but Cyrus tells her something, which shocks her. Jupiter tells Mitsumi to go with her to see Cyrus and Mitsumi asks her why she would do that. Jupiter gives her the earpiece and Cyrus talks to Mitsumi, which lets Mitsumi go with Jupiter. Jun gets released but blacks out while Mitsumi and Jupiter walks away. Hareta is walking in the snow, while he is eating, on his search for Mitsumi. He meets a girl who is sneezing. Hareta asks her if she isn't getting cold in her clothes but the girl says to him to mind his own business and points to the way to the lake when Hareta asks her about the lake. Hareta arrives at the lake and sees Jun, running to him. Hareta asks if he is okay but Jun says that he is not and tells Hareta that Mitsumi is kidnapped. Hareta is shocked and tells him that they should rescue her but Jun says that Hareta should count him out and walks away, telling himself to become stronger. Hareta wants to rescue Mitsumi but doesn't know where Team Galactic but he is grabbed by a crane. On top of the crane is the girl he met earlier and she introduces herself to be Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader. He brings Hareta in front of the gym and says that she needs to test him if he is worthy, so he needs to battle her. Hareta says that he has no time to battle her but Candice tells him that he needs to beat her first before he can beat Team Galactic. She reveals her Pokémon to be Regice, Regirock, and Registeel and Hareta wants to battle her after seeing the Pokémon. Candice says that it is a double battle and she uses Regice and Regirock while Hareta uses Riolu and Luxio. Hareta orders Luxio to use Intimidate but it doesn't work because of Regirock's Clear Body ability and Riolu is hit by Regirock's Hammer Arm. Candice tells him to put more energy in it but Regirock is attacked by Riolu and Candice tells him that it was a good move. Regirock uses Dig on Luxio and Riolu wants to help it but gets stopped by Regice's Ice Beam. Luxio is attacked by Dig and Riolu is attacked by Hammer Arm. Riolu is slammed into a tree and Candice says that it is over and she walks away. Hareta however says that he just gets started and the newly evolved Lucario emerges from the snow, knocking out Regice. Hareta thanks her for helping his Riolu evolve and Candice is surprised that Hareta was planning that all along. Lucario use Super Sonic Close Combat and knocks out Candice's Regirock, winning the battle. Candice is convinced in him and shows him the sleeping Regigigas in order for it to help him in his battle against Team Galactic. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 4 chapters